Fox Magic
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: YYH,HP crossover. Lita and Kurama are sent to Londen to protect Harry. But when news of an attck on all of Maikai reaches Lita and Kurama, they must find a way to convince Harry and Co. that Demons are not all bad. can they stop all of the wizarding world
1. we're going were?

**Fox Magic**

_"talk" 'telepathy or thought' Japanese>_

Chapter 1 Mission

Kurama get up!!! The toddler needs you!!> Lita yelled. Kurama groaned and rolled over. Fox-boy GET UP!!!!> Lita yelled in his ear.

LITA SHUT UP!!> Kurama yelled. Lita just stood there with a big smile on her face. Next time don't shout. It hurts my ears.> Kurama said.

Eh? What did you say?> Lita said as she pulled out her earplugs.

I said don't shout.> Kurama said.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Well Koenma wants to see you for a solo case.>

Why are you the one he sent to get me?>

Well Botan is busy, Hiei said no and the half breed and baka are at the arcade. I was the only one left.>

What about Angel and Kuronue?>

They're watching Y.J. and Alo so they can't. Plus they're in Makai.>

Ok let's go.> Kurama said. They left his house and headed to ReiKai.

In ReiKai

So what is it you need me to do?> Kurama asked. Lita and Kurama were in Koenma's office. Koenma had told Lita to leave but what can I say, she's a kitsune, she's curious.

Well there is a boy in England that needs to be protected. He is a 16yr old wizard. He attends the school Hogwarts. When he was a baby a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort tried to kill him and killed his parents. This dark lord has teamed up with a demon. Here is a list of the things you'll need.>

Wait, things I'll need?.>

Yes in order for you to keep an eye out the dark wizard that is after him you must attend. Hiei and the others will not be coming with you. You're the only one suited for the job.>

Can I go with him? It might be good if he has some help. Please.> Lita asked.

Well I suppose, but listen here, no one is to know you two are demons. The only way I got you into this school is by saying you were going to be exchange students from Japan. I'll send word that there is going to be two instead of one. Be careful, if you are exposed they will probably think you are working for Vodemort and will probably kill you. So don't get caught!> Koenma said. They nodded and left to get packed.

When Kurama got home he told his mother that he was going to London to be an exchange student. She was happy but said nothing more.

Hay Hiei what's up?> Kurama said when he noticed Hiei was in his room.

Hn>

Well I am going to be gone a while. Don't blow up anything while I'm gone. And don't kill anyone.> Kurama said. Hiei just hned and left.

The next day Lita and Kurama met at the airport and flew to London.


	2. finding a palce to stay,Geting the stuff...

**Fox Magic**

**"talk" 'telepathy or thought' Japanese**

When there they got their stuff and headed to the Leaky Caldron. "Hello? Are you the owner?" Kurama asked in perfect English.

"Why yes, names Tom (I'm pretty sure that's his name) how may I help you?" Tom asked.

"Me and my friend need rooms. Were new here from Japan and we heard of this place." Kurama explained.

"Do you have any money from here?" Tom asked

"We were planning on going to the bank to exchange our money for the money used here."

"Ok pay me when you can, I'll show you up to your rooms. One or two?" Tom asked.

"Umm…One is fine." Kurama said quietly blushing a bit.

"Here we are room 15. Have a nice stay." Tom said as he left. Lita looked around. The room was plain; it had a large bed, a dresser and a closet.

"Well let's go and start shopping. We have 4 days to relax if we finish shopping today." Lita said. She and Kurama left the building and went to the little area behind it. "Great how are we going to get to Diagon ally?"

"Remember when I would leave Makai? Well I was coming here." And with that said Kurama released a large amount of kai and the brick parted to form an archway. Kurama smiled at the look of awe that now controlled Lita's face. "Come on GrinGotts this way." Kurama grabbed Lita's arm and lead her to a huge building.

"This is were they keep the money? Why the warning?" Lita asked as she read the warning aloud,

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

"Yes they are really uptight when it comes to security. It is said dragons live beneath these floors and that if you try and steal something that you shall be killed or die of starvation before you ever find a way out." Kurama said.

"Did you ever try and rob this place?"

"Yep, but I never found any dragons, only a lot of jewels and other things." he said with a smile. Then he opened the door and entered a grand room. Goblins were every were. At the sight of this Lita tensed up.

"You never said any thing about goblins. You know that they can tell we are demons. And look at all the wizards here, if they spill then we might as well kiss this mission good bye before it even begins." She said through clenched teeth.

"Relax they probably won't care. Just keep your spirit energy as low as possible." He said as he led her up to a desk. "Excuse me? Can you tell me where I can exchange the money I have for wizard money?" Kurama asked, being as polite as possible.

"That would be here, how may I help you?" the goblin asked.

" Well I would like to exchange the yen I have." Kurama said holding up about 50,000 dollars. (I'm American so I don't know how much that would be in Japan; I am only 13 for pete's sake. If you know please tell me, I would like to know.) The goblin toke the money and handed Kurama a bag full of different coins.

"The gold coins are Gallons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. Seventeen sickles to a gallon and 29 Knuts to a sickle. Good day sir."

"Good day to you to sir." Kurama said with a nod. Then he turned and left with Lita trailing behind him.

When they were almost to the door a goblin found a seed right were our two kitsunes had been standing a few seconds earlier. "Demons, you dropped something!" he called out. Lita was about to turn around when Kurama stopped her.

'Don't if you do you'll blow the mission.'

'But those are the seeds for the death tree, ojigi plant, and 5 other Makai plants.'

'Then walk out and come back in in your fox form'

'Ok' They walked out of the room and into the entrance room. Lita quickly turned into her fox form and ran back in. She grabbed the seeds out of the goblins hands and ran back out. When she got out of sight she transformed.

"Good job now lets go get our stuff." Kurama said. And with that they left Gringotts, both hopping that they would never have to see that place again.

After a hour and a half of shopping all they had to get was a pet and an wand. "First lets get our wands then we will pick out a pet. Y.J. and Alo will be ecstatic when they find out that we have two new pets. Here we are." They stood out side of an old looking building with peeling gold letters. The letters reads (guess bet your wrong.) Ollivanders: Maker of fine wands since 382B.C. (Ha I'm right your… oh…you guessed that too, dam oh well on with the show…fic…whatever.) "Ladies first."

"Fine" Lita said as she entered the musty old shop.

"Ahh, good day. Which one of you will go first?" an old man asked.

"I will." Kurama said stepping forward.

"Which is you wand hand." The old man said. Kurama stuck his right hand out. Then the old man grabbed a tape measure and before long was handing Kurama a wand. "Try this" Kurama toke it and gave it a wave. The papers on the desk flew off. "No, try this, rosewood, unicorn hair, 12 1/2in." Kurama tried again. He repeated this until Lita got bored and wandered into the back of the shop. She came back to see Kurama still wand less.

"Kurama try this one." She said.

"Yes, why not. 12in., cherry blossom, hair of a kitsune. I got it from Japan a few years ago." Kurama and Lita tensed a bit when the man said "kitsune". This time when Kurama waved it a silver fox shot out of the end. The fox had a silver coat and golden eyes. Kurama and Lita gasped. The animal was non-other than Yoko himself. The fox ran around the room before letting out a eerie screech and then dissiparating. "I guess that is the one. Miss would you like to try that wands mate?" the man disappeared behind the shelves before returning with a wand that looked just like Kalama's. "This wand core came from a female kitsune while the core of that wand came from the foxes mate." Lita quickly grabbed the wand. She gave it a wave and the same thing that happened to Kurama happened to her. The only difference was her fox had green eyes, just like she dose when she is in her fox form. Kurama paid the man and left. They decided to discuss this when they got back to the room.

"Well next stop, the pet shop. Hay look I rhymed. He he." Lita said.( I say that every time I do that.) They walked till they found the pet shop. "Kurama what are you going to get?" Lita asked.

"I don't know." They went in and started to look around. Lita noticed a little kid hiding in the corner. She went over to see if the kid was ok because it looked like it was shaking.

"I wouldn't go near that _thing_ if I were you. It's a demon. The little devil just snaps at anyone who comes near it." The owner said when she saw what Lita was doing. Lita just ignored the lady and walked over to the kid. When she got close enough she say that it was a kit (baby fox) and she was shackled to the wall. When Lita got within about 2ft. the kit started to edge away.(warning: Lita and Kurama will talk to Sai in Japanese.)

Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Lita said as she inched closer. The kit relaxed when it smelled the sent of a fellow kitsune coming from the girl. "Miss how much for the kitsune kit?" Lita asked. Kurama heard this and walked over to were Lita and the kit was.

"Why do you have a child in your store?" Kurama almost yelled. A hint of gold was visible in his eyes.

"Because that whelp is a demon."

"But it is still a child." Lita pointed out, "and how much is she?"

"15 Knuts, its worthless anyway." The lady said. Lita handed her the money and grabbed the key that was hung just beyond the kits reach. She walked over to the kit and undid the chains.

There now you can come with Kurama and me. Can you change into a fox form?> The kit nodded and transformed. Lita smiled as the kit turned back into her original form. Do you have a name?> the kit nodded and then spoke.

My name is…Sai.> Sai said.

You seem a lot happier Sai.> Lita said. She grabbed the little girls hand and led her to where Kurama was standing. Sai meet Kurama, Kurama meet Sai.>

Hi mister Kurama.> Sai said.

Hello Sai, are you two ready to go.> Kurama said holding up a barn owl for Lita and Sai to see.

That's a pretty owl, mister> Kurama. Sai said.

Sai you don't have to call me "Mister Kurama", just call me Kurama Ok?>

Ok, I'll remember, mist…opps…Kurama.> Sai smiled. Lita toke Sai's hand again and walked out of the shop with Kurama leading the way. The entire trip back to the Leaky Cauldron the trio of kitsunes was getting stress and whispers. Lita, Why are they staring at me?> Sai asked.

Because you have fox ears and a tail. Nigens don't usually like demons.> Lita explained.

But you two are kitsunes too, why are they only staring at me?> Sai asked.

Sai tell me do we look like kitsunes to you?> Lita asked.

No but you smell like kitsunes.> Sai said.

The reason they are not staring at us is because we look like a couple of nigens.> Lita said.

We're here.> Kurama said. They headed up to their room to rest before discussing the wand incident. Sai do you have a nigen form?> Kurama asked.

Hai.> she said before she turned into her nigen form. She looked the same as her demon form, shoulder length silver hair with light blue eyes, the only thing different was the fact that she had human ears and no tail.

You look beautiful. Well let's go out and eat. I saw that there is a Mc Donald's, lets go. Lita said as they started to leave. Wait you need new close. Hmm…I think I have a shirt that is just your size. I think its Alo's shirt. She said she wanted me to have it. And I have a pair of Y.J.'s pants. Here try this on.> Lita said as she handed Sai a pair of black pants and a green shirt that said, "strange is not a crime" on it. (I have a pin with that on it.) Sai put the close on and they fit. Sai how old are you any way?> Lita asked.

I'm 7 why?>

Just wondering. Well let's go.> They left the Leaky Cauldron and headed down the street.

**Lita: Ok, 2nd chappie up. update or no more updating on any other storys.**

**Kurama:R&R**


	3. The train, And Malfoy

**Fox magic**

**Ch 3.**

**_Ok, people have been telling me that they liked it, so I'll keep it up. So don't worry, it stays. ok and a little note, the site is being mean and will not let me have sign at the begining and the of a sentence, like the "" marks. so i'm cangeing it. 'Japanese' ok.

* * *

_**

**They Went to McDonalds and had Lunch. Once they were done they went back to the room and went to sleep. The next four days passed with little trouble. But one the last day, when they were going to have to go to the school, Koenma decided to check up on them, and he was not happy when he saw Sai.**

**'WHAT IS THAT!' Koenma yelled, pointing to Sai.**

**'SHE! Is my 'pet'. Or at least that's what I'll tell the humans.'> Lita said.**

**'What is she doing here?'>**

**'We found her in the pet shop. We had to rescue her.'> Lita said.**

**'Fine but she better not blow your mission.'> Koenma said.**

**_'She only speaks Japanese'_ Kurama said, _'so there shouldn't be any problems.'_**

**_'Fine…anyway, your train leaves soon. Here are your tickets.'_ Koenma said as he handed Kurama and Lita each a ticket. Then he left.**

**_'Ok, lets get ready and go to the station.'_ Kurama said. Lita, Sai, and Kurama all got ready and they left.**

**Train station.**

**_'Ok…the ticket says platform 9 ¾, but I only see nine and ten._' Lita said.**

**'Lets go ask that family over there. They have an Owl so I have a feeling that there wizards.'> Kurama said as the pushed their trunks over to the family.**

**"Excuse me?" Lita said. "Are any of you going to Hogwarts?"**

**"Why yes. Do you need help getting on the platform?" The older women asked.**

**"Yes. We're exchange students from Japan. So we're not really familiar with how thing work here." Kurama said.**

**"Oh that's nice. What year are you two going into?" She asked.**

**"Sixth." Lita said.**

**"really. Well all you have to do to get into the platform is walk strait into the wall. Best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous. By the way, My name is Mrs. Wesley(sp?)." She said. So Lita, Kurama and the other kids that were there walked into the platform.**

**On the Train.**

**After having o 'fun' time trying to find a compartment, they found an empty one in the back. Well, so far so good. Lita said. Then there was a knock at the door. The door slide open to revile a boy with Red hair and Freckles, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with messy black hair.**

**" May we sit here? Everywhere else is full" the girl said.**

**"Sure. Hold on and I'll have Sai move." Lita said gesturing toward Sai. _'Sai, come here.'_ Sai jumped onto Lita's shoulder. (Sai is in fox form and will be until further notice)**

**"That's a cool fox." The boy with red hair said.**

**"Thank you… My name is Lita Kitsune." Lita said.**

**"I'm Kurama Minamono." Kurama said.**

**"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermionie Granger." Hermionie said.**

**"Ron Wesley. You were talking to my mum earlier." Ron said.**

**"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. He waited for the reaction, but it didn't come.**

**"Nice to meet you all." Lita said. Sai nudged Lita's ear. "Oh and this is Sai."**

**"Why does she have three tail?" Hermionie asked.**

**"She's a Kitsune. A fox Demon. But she can't change into a humanoid form like most can (lair). She's only a baby." Lita explained. Ring ring. Kurama's cell phone went off.**

**_'Mushi mushi? Kuronue? We're on a mission. Yup. Could you watch the kits for us? Arigato. Ja.'_ Kurama hung up.**

**"Who was it?" Lita asked.**

**"Kuronue._ 'He wanted to know why we hadn't picked up the kits yet.'_ Kurama said.**

**"Oh. Ok." Lita said.**

**"So…" Ron said, trying to start a conversation. "Do you know what houses you'll be in?"**

**"Houses?" Lita asked.**

**"We get sorted into houses. There's Grifindor, Hufflpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Harry said.**

**"Oh…what houses are you guys in?" Kurama asked.**

**"We're all in Grifindor." Hermionie said. Suddenly the door opened. Three boys stood there.**

**"Hay Potter, find some new friends?" The boy with PLATNIM blond hair said.**

**"Shove off Malfoy." Ron said.**

**"OH I SOO scared. Hay…" Malfoy said looking at Lita. "Your kinda cute. How about you ditch these losers and come hang with me?"**

**Kurama growled. _'Gomen Baka Yarou, but your not my type._' Lita said.**

**"What did you say!" Malfoy asked.**

**"Hehehe, she said sorry Idiotic Basturd, but your not my type." Kurama said Laughing.**

**"Why you…Crab, Goual," Malfoy said. The two henchmen stepped forward.**

**"You this you could hurt me." Kurama said, a hint of gold visible in his eye. "Your nothing." Kurama said. Suddenly Two vines grabbed their wrists and pulled them out the door. Malfoy, scared, followed.**

**"THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLENT!" Ron exclaimed.**

**"Umm… I hate to spoil the fun but we're almost there, lets change and then we can talk." Hermionie said. Her and Lita left. When they returned they were in there robs, as were the boys. And slowly they approached the school.

* * *

**

_**That were I leave you. Got to go get Evan. See Y'all.**_

_**Ja Ne**_

_**Lita Kitsune**_


	4. The carriage ride! dang, a whole ch

**Fox Magic**

**Ch 4**

**"Talk" '_Japanese talk' _'mind talk' _thinking _"Makai dialect."(word translations will at the end.)

* * *

**

**_OMG! I'm updating? It's a miracle! Oh, for anyone who reads "Rainy Nights" I have chs 5,6 and 7 written, but I'm lazy. I started typing up ch 5 but got bored…so...it will be up soon!

* * *

_**

**The train pulled into the station and stopped. Lita, Kurama, Harry and Co. got off. "Uh…where are we supposed to go?" Lita asked.**

**"Come with us." Harry offered. Lita and Kurama nodded. They walked to over where the carriages sat. **

**"Wow…how did they mange to tame those?" Lita wondered out loud. **

**"Who did you see die?" Harry asked.**

**"Oh, uh, a friend was hit by a car…" Kurama said.**

**'_Oh yeah, a friend was, but he is alive now…after dieing twice!' _Lita said.**

**'Those are scary Lita…' Sai said using telepathy.**

**'You can see them Sai?' Sai nodded. 'Who…?' Kurama asked.**

**'Mommy and daddy were killed by hunters…' Sai said. Lita gasp.**

**"What?" Ron asked. **

**'_You poor, poor thing…' _Lita said, hugging Sai close.**

**"What?" Ron asked again.**

**"Sai told us her parents were killed by Kitsune hunters." Kurama said.**

**"She can talk?" Harry said.**

**"Yeah, using telepathy." Lita said. Hermione patted Sai's head.**

**"Poor little Kitsune…" She said. Sai pulled back, hissing slightly.**

**'_Shhh…its ok Sai, she is a friend. She wouldn't hurt you.' _Lita whispered to the frightened kit. "Sorry, she doesn't understand English." Lita explained. **

**"Oh…I'm sorry…how do you say, "I'm sorry"?" Hermione asked.**

**"'_Gomen Kitsune-chan'" _Lita said.**

**"Oh. _'Gomen Kitsune-chan.'_" Hermione said.**

**'Its ok Nigen-san.' Sai said to Hermione.**

**"Oh my…was that?" Sai nodded.**

**"Hay, lets hurry up, all the carriages are full." Ron said. They scrambled and found a carriage that was empty. They started off for Hogwarts. When they rounded the corner Harry, Ron, and Hermione expected a gasp or at least a sharp intake of breath from the two foreigners. But none was heard.**

**'_I've stolen from bigger castles then this.' _Kurama said to Lita.**

**'_Hai, even Koenma's castle is bigger…dude, his office is bigger.' _Lita replied.**

**'_Should we act surprised?' _Kurama asked.**

**'_Iie, We can just say our old school was bigger.' _Lita said. "Vary nice, but it's hardly worth one's attention." Lita said, sounding REALLY smart…at least she thought she was. **

**"But Hogwarts is HUGE!" Ron said, putting emphasis on Huge.**

**"Yeah, but…Koenma-sensei's home was much larger." Kurama said. Lita burst out laughing.**

**'_As if that baby butt could teach us anything.' _Lita managed to say. **

**'_Lita, sush, you're going to blow our cover!'_ Kurama said sternly. **

**'_Gomen Kurama-koi, but its so funny.' _Lita said. Kurama sighed.**

**"Isn't a koi a fish?" Ron asked.**

**"There is a fish called a koi, but koi can also be short for Koishii, or Koibito. Both are used when referring to a girlfriend, boyfriend or lover." Kurama explained.**

**'_Yeah, so he's taken…I gotta remember to find some way to make sure the female population knows your taken.' _Lita muttered to herself.**

**'_Just don't harm anyone.' _Kurama said.**

**"Uh…" Harry and Ron both said.**

**"Sorry. Lita was just trying to think of ways from keeping me from getting fangirls…I tend to collect fangirls wherever I go." Kurama said.**

**"You serious? That's bloody awesome!" Ron said.**

**"No its not…they stalk me, follow me, trying to ask me out, but if they get within five feet they faint." Kurama said. **

**"Yeah, and its…what was that word…bloody? Yeah, it's bloody annoying! I have to make some public display to show then he isn't up for grabs." Lita said. '_They better think twice before going after MY mate.'_ Lita said. "I like that word, bloody…bloody hell, bloody bakas! Bloody…" Kurama clamped a hand over Lita's mouth.**

**"Lita, you know that's a swear word here, right?" Lita nodded. "Good, now kindly stop…if your going to swear, do it in a language no one else can understand."**

**"OK!" she said. "Ja, mekoi, kunamisa, Lolokimo, tilani, gosikono, siotumaki fokumi, laisi!" Lita said happily. **

**"Lita, since when did you know so many colorful words?" Kurama asked. Sure, Lita swore, but she had just cussed out everyone in a five-mile radius and their families. **

**"My dad, and Kuronue." Lita said. **

**"What did she say?" Harry asked.**

**"She just cussed out everyone within a five-mile radius and their families." Kurama said.**

**"Excluding the people in this carriage…and anyone you might know who has had a hard life." Lita said. **

**"What were you speaking?" Hermione asked.**

**'Oops…maybe I should have just sworn in English.' Lita said the Kurama.**

**'Yeah, well, come up with something.' Kurama said.**

**"Oh, just an old language. Not many people know it, my parents taught me it, when I was little, you could almost say it was my first language." Lita lied.**

**"Oh." Hermione said, obviously not satisfied with that answer. The carriage finally stopped in front of the main entrance. The door opened and the five (+1 Kitsune kit) stepped out and headed inside. Once inside Hagrid stoped them at the door. **

**

* * *

_:P Cliffy! haha! your going to wait FOREVER FOR THE NEXT CH! or if i get a ton of reviews i will update soon._**


	5. Sorting and dorms

**Fox Magic**

**Ch 5**

**"Talk" '_Japanese talk' _'mind talk' _thinking _"Makai dialect."**

**_OMG! I'm updating again? It's a miracle! I'm bored; my RP friends aren't on…so…I guess I'll just give you another chapter. Although I might not actually put this up for like a week. Oh well. (12-23-05)

* * *

_**

**"Are you the exchange students?" Hagrid asked. (Sorry no accent…)**

**"Yes, we are." Kurama said.**

**"Please come with me." Hagrid said. **

**"Well, see ya later. Hope ya get into Griffindor." Harry said. They waved good-bye and the two under cover demons followed Hagrid.**

**'_Dang, Kurama, this guy is Huge!'_ Lita said.**

**'_He isn't full human, that's why. Part giant, I'd guess.' _Kurama explained.**

**'_Smells like it.' _Lita said with a laugh. Kurama chuckled. Hagrid glanced at them but didn't ask. **

**"You'll wait here until the first years are sorted." Hagrid said. The two nodded and he left through a door.**

**'_So Kurama, what is our mission again?' _Lita asked.**

**'_Lita. Really. If you're going to insist on coming on a mission then at least try and remember. We have to protect Harry.' _Kurama said, shaking his head.**

**'_Oh yeah.'_ Lita said.**

**'Lita-san? Am I going to have to stay in my fox form all the time?' Sai asked.**

**'_Well…you don't have to. But, you might want to, or else our cover might be blow.' _Lita explained.**

**'I see. May I change out every once in a while?' Sai asked.**

**'_We'll take you out to that forest every weekend, ok? And you can change back and run around.' _Kurama said. Sai nodded. Just then the door opened. **

**"Please come with me." A female teacher asked. The two nodded and followed.**

**"If I may have everyone's attention. We still have two more new students that must be sorted. I would like to introduce Hogwarts first exchange students. Ms. Lita Kitsune and Mr. Kurama Minamono from Japan. I know you will make them feel at home." A man with a long beard and laughing eyes said. "Would you like to introduce yourself to the school?" He asked the two. Kurama nodded. **

**"My name is Kurama. And Yes, I am male. I'm from near Tokyo, Japan, and was one of the top students at my old school." Kurama said.**

**"And he is MY boyfriend. So hands off. My name is Lita Kitsune. Kitsune means fox in Japanese. So I guess my name would be Lita Fox translated. Oh, and this is Sai. She is my pet. But you might wanna be careful, she doesn't really understand English….so she might see you as a threat, but she wont hurt you, she is a good girl" Lita said, smiling. '_Sai, you remember Hermione, Harry and Ron from earlier? They are over there, go to them and wait.' _Sai nodded and jumped off Lita's shoulder and ran and jumped into Hermione's lap. Of course, as soon as some of the students saw Sai's three tails whispers broke out. Among some of the students.**

**"I've never seen a fox with three tails."**

**"Maybe they are only in Japan."**

**"Maybe…"**

**"I heard there is a type of fox that has multiple tails. But they are only legends." **

**'_Kurama, should we tell them all she is a Kitsune?'_ Lita asked.**

**'_Iie, you already told those three. That's plenty.' _Kurama said.**

**"Silence! Now, we will sort the two new students." Dumbledor said.**

**Kurama sat down on the stool and placed the hat on his head.**

**'Hmmm…a demon? This is interesting.'**

**'Yes. I am here on a mission. If you would put me in Griffindor that would be helpful.' **

**'I see. Yes, I think you would do good in…' "Griffindor!" Kurama stood, removed he hat and went and sat at the table, across form Harry and Co. Sai got up and jumped across the table and into Kurama's lap, curling up and falling asleep. Kurama chuckled somewhat.**

**Lita next sat on the stool and put the hat on. 'Hmm? Another one? Here for the same reason?'**

**'Hai, hat-san. If you would be so kind as to put me with my mate…'**

**"Griffindor!" Lita, smiling, took the hat off and went and sat next to Kurama.**

**'_So far, so good. We haven't blown our cover yet.' _Lita said happily as food appeared on the table.**

**'_Yes, and Inari-sama willing we will get through the whole year without blowing our cover.' _Kurama said. They ate and then Harry and Co. showed them to the dorms. **

**"Girls dorms up that way, boys that way. Harry said, pointing to the two different staircases once they were in the common room. "Its getting late, and classes start tomorrow. We should get to bed." Harry said. The others agreed and the girls and boys split up, each group heading to their dorms.**

**Girls Dorm**

**"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Hermione asked Lita as they got ready for bed.**

**"Its interesting. I've never seen so many ghosts in one place. And the talking paintings are a little new." Lita said.**

**"Did you not have any ghosts in Japan?" Hermione asked.**

**"We had a few, but not many were nice. The nice ones were usually taken straight to Spirit World by spirit guides." Lita said.**

**"That's interesting." Hermione said.**

**Lita shrugged. "Nah, they are pretty annoying. Either they are bubbly or they are gloomy. Never in between…." Lita lay down, as did Hermione.**

**"Well, good night." Hermione said.**

**"Goodnight." Lita said. Sai yawned and curled up next to Lita.**

**Boys Dorm**

**"So what ya think of Hogwarts?" Ron asked.**

**"It's vary interesting." Kurama said. "There are a lot more people then at my last school."**

**"Yeah, Hogwarts has a lot of people. Hay Ron, did you notice there was an empty seat at the teachers table." Harry said.**

**"Yeah. Probably the new D.A.D.A teacher." Ron said.**

**"Yeah. Well, good night." Harry said.**

**"Night." Ron said.**

**"Good night." Kurama said as the three went to sleep.**

**Next morning**

**Everyone met in the common room the next morning. They headed down and got their schedules and ate breakfast. "What do you guys have first?" Harry asked.**

**"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Kurama and Lita said at the same time.**

**"I have that too." Ron said.**

**"Me three." Harry said.**

**"I have Ancient runes first." Hermione said. After breakfast the group split, and they went to their classes.**

**Harry, Ron, Lita and Kurama walked into the classroom. There were only a few people there. "Wonder what the teacher is going to be like." Harry said.**

**"I'm wondering how long they last." Ron said. Kurama and Lita looked confused.**

**"For as long as we have been here the D.A.D.A teacher has only lasted one year." Harry explained.**

**"Oh." Lita said. They sat down and waited for the teacher to come in…

* * *

**

_**Yes, a cliffy. I need help; I have two ideas for the D.A.D.A teacher. Either Karasu or Kuronue….what do you think?**_


	6. First Class

**Fox Magic**

**Ch 6

* * *

**

**Ok, the teacher will be Kuronue. And Angel-chan (if my best friend/Kuro's mate) will be his assistant/ "Parole Officer", you'll see what I mean.

* * *

**

**As most of the class started to file in, the door leading to the teacher's office opened. '_What are you doing here?' _came the shout of both Kitsunes. The shouts were directed at the two people who had just exited the room.**

**"Oh cool. I didn't know you guys were in my first class." Kuronue said.**

**'_Hay Lita-chan!'_ Angel waved to her shocked best friend.**

**'_Angel? Kuronue? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Makai?' _Kurama asked.**

**'_And where are our kits?' _Lita asked.**

**'_Relax, your kits and mine and Angel's kids are in a little cabin in the forest. Snow is watching them.' _Kuronue said to the freaking out Kitsune mother.**

**'_They better be safe, bat-boy, if my kits are harmed I WILL personally make sure you will no longer be able to have children.' _Lita snarled out. The entire class just stared at the four. None of them knew what they were saying, but they obviously knew each other.**

**Kuronue sweat dropped. '_Ehehe, don't worry, they are safe…' _Kuronue said, backing up and hiding behind Angel.**

**'_I made sure they will be safe at all times, Lita.' _Angel said. Lita smiled.**

**"Ok then." Lita said, switching to English. Kurama let out a sigh.**

**"You need to stop threatening him." He said.**

**"Umm…anyway, take a seat you two so I can start class." Kuronue said, less afraid now that Angel had placated Lita.**

**"Your teaching? Are you serious?" Lita said, almost laughing.**

**"Yes. And Angel is my sexy assistant." Kuronue said. "Now sit down before I give you detention." At this Kurama laughed.**

**'_Kuronue, Kuronue. Please.' _His eyes, not visible to the rest of the class, were gold.**

**"Kurama. Come on, lets let Kuro…teach." Lita said, taking a seat.**

**"You know the new teacher?" Ron asked.**

**"Yeah, he's an old friend." Kurama said.**

**"Emphasis on old." Lita said.**

**'_I'm not that much older then you!' _Kuronue said.**

**'_200 + years isn't much?' _Lita asked. '_Sad how you're the oldest but you took orders from someone over 200 years your junior.' _**

**"Oh shut up. Now. I'm Professor Kuronue." Kuronue said. "And I will be your teacher this year for Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is Angel." He motioned to Angel. "She is my assistant, like a teachers aid."**

**Neville, who had this class, raised his had. "Why do you both have wings?" He asked, a bit nervously.**

**"Simple. We are not Human Kuro here is serving Community service for breaking a law of Spirit World. I am not only his assistant, but also here to make sure he doesn't misbehave." Angel said, lying perfectly.**

**"What did you do?" Ron asked.**

**"I stole something. I was bored." Kuronue said, shrugging. " Now. First off, It seems that your previous teachers have taught you about a bunch of dangerous spells, jinxes and so and so. But, what they have neglected, and what we will be starting on, is Demons. How many of you either believe in demons, or have actually seen one." Kuronue asked.**

**"Um, Pro-Professor Kuronue?" Lita asked. _Going to have to get used to calling him that. "_What kind of question is that…since you two are demons…"**

**"I meant, previous to this class." Kuronue asked. No one raised their hands. Then, from the back, someone spoke.**

**"Demons are just stupid fairy tales, they do not exist." Malfoy said. Did I forget to mention they share the class with Slytherin?**

**Kuronue chuckled. "Don't exist? Boy, are you blind, or just stupid?" He spread his wing. "If Demons do not exist, the why am I here? Why is Angel here? Hmm?" Kuronue said, stopping himself before he mentioned Lita and Kurama. See, he isn't a complete airhead. "Listen hear boy, do not act so high and mighty. I don't care how important you think you are, but your still a weak human. Magic or not, you would not survive one day, no, an hour, in the deepest pits of Makai." Kuronue said, going from care free to serious. "And if you dare speak up again you will have detention, the worst I can think of." He then smiled, folding his wings back up. "Now then, there are millions of types of Demons. Some are just like animals here, but usually more deadly. Others are somewhat humanoid, but look more like their animal counterpart. And then there are the higher types, usually the most powerful, that look either almost or entirely human, but have demon powers, Youki. You homework, which you can work on for the rest of class, his to read, in your books, the section about the different Demon classes, and the physical and power characteristics of demons of the different classes. Then write a chart with the demon classes, their Physical and their power characteristics." Kuronue motioned for Kurama and Lita to follow him. The four demons went into the office.**

**_'So what are you guys doing here?' _Kurama asked.**

**'_Koenma asked us to come and help you out. He told the headmaster Kuronue stole something and just needed to serve a bit of time in community service. He said he would have a "Parole Officer" accompany him. And the guy agreed.' _Angel said.**

**'_He could have told us.' _Lita said.**

**'_We didn't know we were coming until yesterday morning. We arrived after everyone had gone to bed last night' _Kuronue said.**

**Lita leaned back in the chair she was sitting in. '_So, Kuro, your going to let us not have to do our homework right?' _She asked.**

**'_Sorry, but your still gonna have to. But it should be easy. The first semester we are just going to be talking about Demons, Makai, and such. You wont even have to read the book.' _Kuronue said. '_Any way, you better go, the bell I about to ring. See ya later.' _**

**'_Hay, Kuronue? Can you make up some excuse and take me and Lita to that forest to where our kits are?' _Kurama asked.**

**"Yeah. See ya later." Kuronue said. Lita and Kurama stood and left, heading to their next class.

* * *

**

_**OK! And that's it for Ch 6. I'd like to wish you a Marry Christmas or Happy (insert holiday** **here) hope ya'll review! Ja!**_


	7. OMG!

**Fox Magic**

**Ch 7**

**"Talk" '_Japanese talk_' 'mind talk' **_**thinking** _

**_OMG! I'm updating? So soon after I updated? Its unheard of! Hehe. Well, I basically had an idea for this chapter, so I typed. Hope ya like! R&R

* * *

_**

**Kurama, Lita, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all heading to the Great Hall for dinner that night. Harry and Ron were talking, like the rest of the school, about the new D.A.D.A teacher. Hermione was listening to them, getting an idea of the new teacher, and Lita was cursing the school under her breath. Kurama just walked, semi ahead of them all, trying to ignore Lita's complaining.**

**They made it to the great Hall and sat down. When everyone was seated Dumbledor stood. "I hope everyone has had a wonderful first day back. Now, before we eat, I would like to introduce the new professor who was unable to be here last night. Many of you have already met him, but still many more have not. Professor Kuronue." Dumbledor said, motioning to Kuronue. Kuro stood and bowed slightly. "Is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I know none of you will cause him too much trouble. Now, eat!" He sat back down, as did Kuronue.**

**Later, after dinner, Kurama, Lita, Harry and Co. sat in the common room, getting a bit of homework done, upon Kurama and Hermione's insistence. Harry, Ron, Lita and Kurama were working on their D.A.D.A Homework first. Lita and Kurama were done first.**

**"Did you guys read they book?" Ron asked.**

**"We learned about this stuff back home, so we already know." Kurama said.**

**"Hay, do you guys know who that girl was, sitting next to the new professor. Dumbledor didn't introduce her." Hermione asked.**

**"Her name is Angel. Professor Kuronue said she was his assistant." Harry said.**

**"And she is like this parole officer. He stole something so he is serving community service teaching here. They're demons." Ron said.**

**"But I thought demons were not real?" Hermione said.**

**"Oh, they do exist." Kurama said. "I have met several." _Plus I am one. _"And Professor Kuronue is a Demon, a bat demon to be exact. I've known him most of my life."**

**"How old is he, and what about Angel, what's she?" Hermione asked.**

**"He is over 500 years old, forget exact amounts, demons tend to just say "I'm 200" when they are really 284, its just easier for them I guess." Kurama said.**

**"And Angel is about 300 and half bat demon half angel demon, which is why she has black angel wings." Lita said. Hermione nodded. They continued to do homework. Finally Harry, Ron and Hermione turned in. Lita and Kurama told them they would be going to bed soon, but they wanted to finish something first. Once they were sure the three were up and out of ear/eye shot, they put their stuff away and Lita called Sai down.**

**'Sai, come down here, we are going somewhere.' Lita called. A few minutes later Sai, in fox form still, came running down the stairs.**

**'Where are we going?' She asked.**

**'_Your going to get to meet Kurama and mine's kits_.' Lita said.**

**'_Lita, lets also transform into fox form. It will be easier to get outside of the castle unnoticed.'_ Kurama said. Lita nodded agreement. Both were enveloped in a bright glow and when it faded two new foxes, both full grown with five tails each, sat in place of the two 'Humans'. Lita, Kurama and Sai toke off, out of the common room and out of the castle. None of them noticed the peaking eyes at had watched them. Hermione quickly turned and ran back upstairs.**

**The three foxes met up with Angel and Kuronue right inside the forest. The three Kitsunes transformed into demon form. '_So?' _Lita asked.**

**'_Follow us.' _Angel said. They walked deep into the forest until they reached a small clearing. '_Hold on. KAYRANA! ITS US!' she shouted._**

**_'Hmm?' _A head popped out of one of the windows of a small cabin that sat in the clearing's center. '_Oh, hay guys!' _Kayrana waved and jumped out of the window. From around the aside of the house three kits came running.**

**'_MOM! DAD!' _they were yelling. Lita crouched down and hugged her exited kits.**

**_'Hay guys. I'm so happy to see you.' _Lita said. Youko smiled and picked up Alo and Y.J, the twins, once Lita stopped hugging them. The two kits hugged their dad.**

**'_Daddy!' _Snow, the oldest, said.**

**'_I know. Relax Snow.' _Youko put the twins down and picked up his eldest daughter. '_Been keeping an eye on your brother and sister, right?' _**

**'_Of course daddy.' _Snow said in a "what do you think" tone.**

**'_Just checking so your mother doesn't get angry.' _He whispered to her. She giggled.**

**'_I heard that._' Lita said.**

**'_Heard what?' _Youko asked innocently, putting Snow down.**

**'_Daddy, who's that?' _Alo asked. Y.J nodded.**

**'_That's Sai.' _Youko said.**

**'_What, you guys have another kid?' _Kayrana asked, laughing.**

**'_No, I found Sai at a wizard pet store. The poor kit was chained up.' _Lita said.**

**_'Nice to meet you Sai. I'm Youko Jr. or Y.J for short.' _Y.J said, shaking Sai's hand.**

**'_Nice to meet you too.' _Sai said, smiling.**

**_'Awww.' _Lita said.**

**'_Someone is watching us.' _Kayrana suddenly said. She pointed to a dense clump of trees. Youko sniffed the air.**

**'_Its those three, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Should we let them know we know they are there?' _Youko asked.**

**'_No, Let them think what they will. If we talk to them now it will only bring up a ton of questions.' _Kuronue said. Lita and Angel nodded in agreement.**

**'_Yeah, good point. We better go. Come on, Lita, Sai.' _Youko said.**

**'_Do you have to go daddy?' _Snow asked.**

**'_Yeah. We'll come back later though, ok? Probably this weekend.' _Lita said.**

**'_We'd bring you back if we could, but we can't.' _Youko said. Snow nodded.**

**'_Ok, see you this weekend. We'll hold you too it.' _Snow said.**

**'_And keep and eye on your brother and sister.' _Lita said. Snow nodded. Lita gave her three kits quick kisses before her, Youko, and Sai turned fox form and ran back to the castle.**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and followed, best they could, the foxes. They were hidden behind the invisibility cloak, so as not to be seen. Of course, what they didn't know was they three foxes knew they were there. They followed behind the foxes all the way to the common room, where Lita and Kurama turned back into their human forms. Ron let out a gasp, which got Lita and Kurama's attention. Kurama looked at Lita. She shook her head and then they both went upstairs to bed.

* * *

**

_**Ok, so…yeah, Hermione, Harry and Ron know….what will happen next? I know! XD another CH should be up soon…cause I am getting to the main part….you'll see…..R&R!**_


	8. Attack!

**Fox Magic**

**Ch 8**

**"Talk" '_Japanese talk_' 'mind talk' _thinking _"Makai"**

**_Yes, it is the apocalypse! I AM updating…again…(trying to get this done so I'll have updated twice in the same day.) ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_**

**The next morning Lita and Kurama met in the common room and went down for breakfast. "Hay Harry!" Lita waved when they spotted the three humans. **

**"Oh, Hi Lita, Kurama. Uh…oh are ya?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if, after what he saw last night, he could trust the two. **

**"Fine. How are you guys this morning?" Kurama asked. Lita and him sat down across from them.**

**"Ok." Harry said.**

**"Its too Bloody early" Ron said. Hermione just ignored the question. In fact, she acted as if they weren't even there. They finished breakfast and headed off to classes. **

**The rest of the day went by without incident. Classes passed relatively fast. Lita, Kurama, Harry and Co. went to dinner, then homework, and then bed. For the next month this is how things passed and slowly Harry and Co. began to avoid the two Kitsunes more and more. Lita and Kurama ignored the change in Harry and Co.'s attitude. It was to be expected. Finally, one night, a slight change in the atmosphere led to something much bigger.**

**Lita and Kurama sat down in the Great Hall. Slowly the Hall filled with hundreds of hungry students, tired from a day of classes. As the students filed in an odd feeling settled, and they four demons noticed it. Once everyone had been seated and they began to eat, the feeling got more and more intense. **

**Finally, just as everyone was going to get up and go back to the dorms, a loud rumble was heard from the forest. The teachers stood and listened. Once more the rumble was heard. Lita and Kurama listen closely. It was coming closer. Suddenly something broke though the wall behind the teachers. Screams were heard as slowly the dust settled. A semi large group of demons stood on the other side. **

"**Where is Youko Kurama?" The leader called. Kurama, followed by Lita, stepped through the crowd.**

"**Explain yourself!" Kurama said.**

**"Ahhh, The great Youko Kurama and Miss. Lita." The demon bowed to Lita and Kurama**. 

**"What is your business with me?" Kurama asked. **

**"Lord Yomi has requested you, Miss. Lita, Mr. Kuronue, and Miss. Angel report to Makai at once." General said.**

**"And why? Surely Yomi would know not to make such a scene when I'm on an official mission from Reikai." Kurama said. The entire school just listened to the exchange in awe. **

**"Yes, well it is urgent. Makai is under attack." General said. **

**"All of Makai?" Lita asked. General nodded.**

**"How can that be? Who is attacking? The Meikai is sealed and we have a deal with Reikai. It couldn't possibly be…" Kuronue was cut off.**

**"It is. We are under attack from Humans. They are not normal. They are dark, and have strange powers. Like these wizards here, but worse, far worse. They attack the cities, peaceful cities, where fighting never happens, and kill whoever does not agree to follow them. Hundreds of peaceful demons have been killed for no reason." General explained. "They are demanding the lords of Makai bow down to them. We are in desperate need of help."**

**"Have they sent out their armies?" Kurama asked.**

**"Yes, the lower level demons are killed and the higher are badly injured." General said.**

**"I see. Damn, How could a human be so strong…" Kurama said. He transformed into Demon form. **

**"They call themselves 'Death Eaters'." General said.**

**"You mean Voldomort is trying to take over the demon world?" Harry said. General, the Kitsunes and Kuro and Ang looked over at Harry.**

**"Well this is interesting. It seems our mission has become more interesting then we thought…" Kurama muttered.**

**"What was your mission?" Hermione asked, stepping forward.**

**"Ahhh yes, the smart little girl who thought she was so clever. Lita and me were sent here, posing as exchange students, so we could watch over Harry here. You're a real special case Harry, from my knowledge, Reikai usually doesn't send out people to watch just anybody. Not entirely sure. Probably because your problem could destroy this whole world." Youko said. **

**"So…you were sent to protect Harry." Hermione said.**

**Lita laughed. "Of course. Let me guess, you thought we were here to kill him? Well it's the opposite. Now if you wouldn't have jumped to conclusions after seeing us…" Lita said.**

**"I'll contact Koenma and inform him of this new development if he is not already aware." Youko said.**

**"Alright." Lita transformed as well.**

**"Can we come with you? You'll be fighting Wizards; you might want some help…" Harry asked.**

**"Yeah. Sure. But I'm warning you, you might get killed…" Lita said. **

**"I'm used to the threat of death by now." Harry said.**

**A loud boom was suddenly heard from the forest. Lita and Angel's eyes widened. Both of their kids were in the forest…and where they were was the same place that boom came from. They both ran off in the direction of the clearing, their mates close behind.

* * *

**

_**I know, shorter then the last one, but come on, can you complain, I updated twice in one night. The story is going to go pretty fast from here. I'm not good at dragging out stories. Hope you liked. Please Review!**_


End file.
